Smoothing Over The Cracks
by happyday girl
Summary: AU Kili has moved to a new town with his young son, trying to get over a bitter breakup- after being rescued by Fili- another single dad- in a cafe, they spend more time together with their kids and begin to heal each other's personal wounds, finding love as well. When someone from Kili's past comes back to haunt him, however, can their newly formed relationship survive? Please R&R


**Hello! My third (and last) year of uni has gone off to a *very* busy start, so I've not had a lot of free time...but I thought I'd start to share with you guys something I've begun to write whenever I've had the time- This is a very AU hobbit fic, with fili/kili (although they are NOT brothers, just so you're aware) with lots of cuteness and fluff, as well as some angst :) I'm about 20k words in so there is a lot more to come! Give it a shot?**

**Enjoy...**

Kili sat back, his head sinking into the worn leather of his second hand sofa, and closed his eyes. Peace at last.

The silence reverberated around the room, almost hurting his ears as he sat down for the first time all day. He moved his feet to get comfortable, his shoes knocking onto the stack of picture books on the floor.

Leaning downwards he scooped the first one up and turned the glossy cover over, smiling as the picture of the Gruffalo loomed up at him, peeking out from behind a tree. He put it on the arm of the sofa and sat back again, looking up at the ceiling as evening drew in around him.

If he was lucky he'd just be able to catch the last of the film he had wanted to watch on TV, but he knew that as soon as he made any noise he'd awaken the little monster sleeping upstairs. Well, he hoped he was sleeping, anyway- Frerin was finding it hard to settle since the move, and this was the first night in the two weeks since that he'd actually let Kili leave his room without screaming the place down. He just needed time, he figured, to settle in properly and get used to the new sounds around him.

He resigned himself to a night of reading instead, and perhaps editing the next chapter of his novel- not like it was going anywhere, if he was honest. Standing up to walk across the kitchen to make himself some tea, he looked across at the darkening window; at the row of houses and flats outside- this new town was certainly different. Everything seemed too close together, too compact, compared with his old town of Berriston; the town bordered the countryside, and the houses were dotted around the main road instead of all packed in together like this. The flat was nice though, he mused as he flicked on the kettle in the small kitchen, unhooking a chipped blue mug from the holder. Just what they needed after everything that had happened, a fresh start.

'Daddy?' the noise came from the doorway- Kili turned and saw his son wiping bleary eyes.

'Hey buddy, I thought you were asleep?' he said, coming over and squatting next to Frerin as the little boy shook his head. 'I was but I heard a noise.'

'What kind of noise?' Kili asked, trying not to smile- this was one of Frerin's favourite excuses for not sleeping in his room lately.

'I think it's a monster,' he said, eyes wide. 'A big one.'

'A big one?' Kili echoed, eyes even wider. 'Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?' he held out his hand and let Frerin catch hold, the little boy squeezing like his little life depended on it. He ruffled his brown hair as he stood, before they both walked out of the kitchen, past Kili's room and into Frerin's.

'Right….you get back into bed, and Daddy will go on a monster hunt, sound good?' he asked, rubbing his son's back.

'Like a bear hunt?' Frerin said in a high voice as he jumped back into his bed and pulled the covers around him.

'Yep, like a bear hunt- let's see if I can catch a _really_ big one!' Kili replied, smiling across at his son.

He walked over to the window sill and picked up the children's tennis racket- wielding it like a sword he began to do a sweep of the room, looking carefully behind the door and in the cupboards muttering 'Here monster monster monster…..come out, come out wherever you are….' as Frerin burst into giggles.

The final spot to check was under the bed- Kili knelt down and peered under into the darkness for a while, making sure he had a really good look, before coming back up and shaking his head- 'I think you're ok- I scared him off for you! He won't be coming back here again!'

'What was it Daddy?' Frerin breathed, cuddling up to Kili as he sat on the bed next to his son. '

You really want to know?' Kili whispered, coming closer.

'Yeah!' Frerin said, nodding his head, hair getting into his eyes.

'You really want to know?'

'Yeah! What was it!'

'It was….a dragon!'

'A dragon? They're not scary!' He shrieked, shaking his head and laughing.

'They're not?' Kili muttered, eyes wide as he leaned backwards. 'I'm glad you're not scared, because I am!' Frerin stopped at this, and eyed his father suspiciously.

'Are you really scared, Daddy?' he asked, peering up at him with orb like eyes.

'A bit, I suppose….' Kili replied, chuckling under his breath as Frerin hugged him tight.

'I won't let the dragon get you….' He muttered from under his arm. He felt a surge of love for his own little monster and hugged him tighter, inhaling his scent.

'Thanks little man,' he whispered, before kissing the top of his head and smoothing his hair down. 'Bed time now, ok?' he finished.

Frerin looked up and nodded resolutely, lying down onto his pillow. 'Can you stay with me?'

'Not tonight, buddy- let's see if you can do this by yourself like a big boy.'

'No Daddy, I want you to stay with me till I fall asleep!' he said, pushing his top lip out in a pout.

'Come on Frerin, I'll be right down the hallway- I'll come and check on you in a minute ok?'

'Noooo…..'

Kili sighed from the doorway, knowing this exchange would only go one way- he was well and truly wrapped around his son's finger. 'Five minutes, then Daddy's got some work to do, alright?'

'Yeah!' Frerin giggled, scooching up so Kili could lay next to him. Kili rolled his eyes as he walked closer, bending down to flick on the special nightlight he had bought Frerin on his first night- stars erupted onto the ceiling, moving in lazy circles of yellow light and shadow.

He sat on the bed and lay back, tucking himself and Frerin in as well. 'Five minutes though…' he reminded the little boy as he snuggled against him, thumb in his mouth- he hooked it away, pulling his favourite blanket into his hand instead; he didn't like him to suck his thumb, knowing how much orthodontic work he had had to endure in his youth because of his own childhood habit.

He looked around the room as Frerin settled, noting with a small pang how sparse it actually was; he needed to do some shopping. Painting the rooms was high on the agenda, but he knew he'd get more on the floor than the walls with Frerin running around- he would wait till he was enrolled in some sort of nursery or club, if he could find a decent one. He also needed to get back to work, but that should be easy enough- a quick call to Edward, his agent, and contracts would hopefully come back. Being an editor for eight years with the same company had its perks.

He settled down, noting with relief that Frerin's breathing had started to even out, and the cute little nasally snores were starting to appear, heralding deep sleep. He felt his own eyes grow heavy, and soon he too was sleeping, the two of them snuggled together in the small wooden bed, dead to the world till the morning came.

**I know that this is very different to what I normally write, but a certain someone has given me the buzz for AUs (You know who you are :) ) so I hope you give it a shot and keep reading...but don't worry, 'Captive' has not been forgotten, chapters for that will be coming soon, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
